moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodovico
Appearance This rogue stands tall, though not much different from others, and instead of standing proudly or stuck up as a sin'dorei usually would, he seems to be slouching a lot. His build also ranges in between the normal and somewhat muscular area. Due to his class, he tries his best to make sure he stays in that said range. His skin is fairly tan. Not too light nor not too dark. He tries his best to keep out of the sun often so that he can keep himself in between that skin tone. His hair, naturally dark brown, is usually kept in a loose or tight ponytail, slicked back or messy, in different sorts of colors on some days. There are other times when his hair is kept down as well. Although he has a personality and habits that would probably have people thinking that he isn't clean, he actually really takes care of himself. His hair is clean, and his body usually gives off the scent of peacebloom or some other fresh scent. If he is in the midst of his engineering works, he will smell of oil and other scents from that kind of work. On his right cheek, he bears a large, jagged 'u' shaped scar, and all about his neck he possesses a few more small scars. He bears a few wrinkles as well as slightly dark circles under his eyes, as if this man doesn't get much sleep or something of the sort. Another noticeable thing is his right eye. It looks normal for the most part, but if one looked upon it closely, they may see it's actually a mere magical eye. He's missing his true eye but in place has an enchanted eye that helps him see. At times, the rogue will wear an eye patch if the eye were to malfunction or be sensitive. Unlike how the in-game model shows, Lodovico actually has a lot more facial hair - a fully fledged beard even. If his chest for some reason was exposed, one would see many scars littered across his torso, these a result from many of the past battles that he has been in. Quite a bit of hair can be seen as well, something that you don't normally see on your average blood elf male's chest. He also has a small, filled hourglass pendant hanging around his neck. Recently he's been bleaching or dying his hair different colors, due to him beginning to dislike his natural color. Mostly because he's still bitter about his family. Personality This man isn't a typical, stuck up sin'dorei. He actually dislikes the fact that he is one. He's not necessarily a 'nice' person, nor is he considered evil. Lodovico is just very short tempered, basically. Any little thing that seems annoying to him will set him off, and if angered enough, he'll begin to curse up a wall at anyone that tries to tell him otherwise. He yells a lot. Yelling seems to be something he loves. What else does he love? He loves being a pervert. Oh yes, he can somehow bring up something sexual in any conversation, and his eyes always seem to wander towards people in a perverted manner. Although he is like this, he is really picky with who he wants. He can be quite the tramp. This rogue isn't afraid to speak his mind either. When he spots a half naked woman or something of the sort in Silvermoon City, he will comment them about their appearance, not seeming to care what the consequences are. And of course, this can get him into deep trouble. As a lover, Lodovico isn't as brash, though he still keeps his perverted part down. He can be very loving, and can even get a bit territorial. Sometimes he'll even get jealous easy. Other times, he just doesn't seem to care. He is quite the odd one. Even though he acts like this, he can be somewhat friendly, so don't be afraid to approach him! History Childhood Lodovico Gwen'shala Lómitanë was another child of Rynasta and Tavuriel, born about fifteen years after his sister, Mashka. He was born with a practically wealthy family of magic users, so as he was growing up, his family had him trying to learn to use magic. He did not learn fast like how his sister, his other siblings, and cousins did. Even though his mother had him read books upon books, the boy just simply couldn't cast even the simplest spells. He often took an interest with engineering rather than what he was expected to learn. Not only that, but he also seemed to take an interest with melee combat as well, rather than doing things from a ranged distance. Because of his sudden interest with such things instead of the traditional things, adults began to look down upon him, especially since this boy was a non-magic user. "What's the point of this? The damned boy can't even do the simplest things. He's beginning to disgust me, and I don't think he cares of the bloody magic anyway. Look at him, with his petty little.. engineering toys and tiny toy knives.. he will regret it." Lodovico was often isolated by his father out of sheer embarassment, and he only received little attention from Mashka and his brother Gratiano.He then began to grow a different personality as this persisted, his father ignoring him and only giving attention to his other siblings. He grew bitter. Hateful. Because of this, he resorted to learning the ways of a rogue for years, completely dropping all the knowledge he had for magic. Although his mother didn't enjoy the idea, she comforted him when his father forbid his siblings to see him. Eventually, all the adults in his family learned of Lodovico's doings, so he was practically shunned for the next few years. Margheist "Come, boy. Follow me and you shall have your revenge, and teach all these fools not to push you around. You won't be ignored...you won't have these scumbags defying you any longer." Young Lodovico was told this and many other things by a man that was part of a cult called Margheist. He was promised that he could get all that he ever wanted, and that he would rise in power. Of course, Lodovico being in his current state and situation, gladly accepted this and fled from his family. He dropped the last name he was given by his father, and took up his mother's last name. He did not tell anyone about this, so he was assumed to have been missing. He went so far from his homeland, the cult being located in Kalimdor off into the islands. Finally, he was able to drop the silly cloth armor he had been wearing for so long. The boy was provided food, clothing, and even a place to call home. Since he was a mere 'young teen' in the beginning, all he was getting at first was training as a rogue. Although it seemed decent at first, he was often beaten, pushed around, all this being done supposedly for the sake of toughening the boy up. Lodovico didn't enjoy the idea at first, but eventually he just simply became used to the beatings, and tried to better himself so that he wouldn't have such things anymore. Because of this also, Lodovico was slowly growing a cruel personality, often giving attitude towards others, such as lower ranked people. "Expect the unexpected, boy." While in the cult, Lodovico acquired a personal master by the name of Kaelralis Shadowblade. At first the two of them were cold towards one another, but as the years were going by, they actually became close, even to the point where Lodovico saw Kaelralis as some sort of father figure. The closer they grew, the more truths Lodovico was learning, and the more cautious people about Margheist became. Lodovico learned that any members could be killed for little things such as suddenly not being worthy anymore, or just not seeming to fit them anymore. And this could happen at unexpected times. It was to always be expected. The worst part was that everyone else knew this and accepted it, knowing that they could be killed any day, even if just because the leader simply felt like wanting them dead. The leader's name is never revealed, but he is often called 'Stroke' by many of the other members. Ever since he learned of this, Lodovico decided to become more obedient, and more ruthless. He did not question the tasks he was to carry out, and he never spoke to any of the members much. He would really only speak with Kaelralis when he would spend time with him. Of course, more intense training was done, and soon Lodovico was climbing up the ranks, becoming an assassin and finally able to kill. Kill whoever he was ordered to kill, or he just simply found joy in killing people whenever he was bored. He was growing wealthy with all this too. They paid him, even though they were all in the same cult, which made everything much more interesting. "You're so nice to me, Lodovico.. I'm glad that I have met you." There was once a time when Lodovico and a few members of the cult went off into some old, somewhat poor village 'in peace'. They came supposedly to help villagers out, and perhaps get them all up on their feet again. Lodovico didn't enjoy this, but he went along with it anyway. And upon spending his time there, he met a blood elven woman by the name of Illara Sunglow. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and the two had spent a great amount of time together. They became close friends. And naturally Lodovico began to grow feelings for Illara, but didn't quite tell her yet. Lodovico and the cult, after spending a few days there, had planned on turning against the people and taking the very little valuables and possessions they had, so they could provide this to the rest of Margheist for gold. Obviously he didn't like this, but he was mostly concerned about Illara. Perhaps when this happens, he could take her with him? Perhaps... she could become one of them. He thought this would be something nifty. "I must..." Days before the planned betrayal, Lodovico spent more time with Illara, and never revealed to her his other secrets yet, but he did tell her about his feelings. However, he was kindly rejected. Illara simply wanted to be just friends with the rogue, and nothing more. Apparently she already had her eyes set on someone, but never gave any names. As the hurt Lodovico told Margheist about this, they just simply told him to kill her on the day they were going to turn against everyone. She wasn't going to join him after all... He denied this at first, but as the day came, he was threatened. Members threatened to kill him if he didn't kill Illara. She's worthless, one of them told him. Reluctantly, he did this. With his dagger deep within her chest, she clutched at his hair, with her dying words saying,"I thought you were my friend..." This actually broke his heart. He was allowed to at least bury her; the grave currently in the graveyard in Brill. After doing this, valubles and all those other good things were taken, and Lodovico and the rest of the cult returned to their base. "One day.. you will see the real truth. I may not be around when that happens...but I know, you will see the truth. Learn from what you see. You still...must expect the unexpected, Lodovico." Kaelralis was killed. Out of the blue. For some reason some of the Margheist members were ordered to kill the man, this shocking Lodovico, even though he was told that anyone could be killed anytime. But...Kaelralis, out of all people? Although this had happened and it hurt him deeply, Lodovico did not question any of them, in fear that he could get killed next. He began to grow second thoughts, wondering if it was such a good idea to join this cult. Sure, he got money, lots of food, and got somehwat popular with the women, but he still seemed to be questioning everything to himself. Returning To 'Home' "S'jus' a damned shame t'fin' this place I once lived in.. in ruins. I don' care if 'they' don' like it. I wanna help th'other people 'ere out." Soon after Kaelralis was killed, Lodovico along with some other cult members returned to the rogue's homeland for more targets and to build a small base there. Lodovico found his home city in ruins since they had returned after the Third War. The rogue was shocked to find that Silvermoon City was destroyed, tainted by the Scourge. Without even asking or anything of the sort, Lodovico had went along with the remaining Sin'dorei to help rebuild the city, and while at this he was exposed to the fel magic. The cult seemed cautious about this, but they seemed to have allowed Lodovico to carry on with his own wants and needs, as if they had something up their sleeves. While there, he began to actually do what he had always wanted to do. Engineering. He learned quickly, and acquaintances and friends praised him on his hard work. He eventually began to surpass even the people that would train him. He grew depressed during these times. Not only because of the city and the Sunwell being destroyed, but also because he could not seem to find any of his family around. Learning about the death of both of his parents, and his siblings missing, it seemed to have only made it worse, thus causing him to become a heavy drinker. He was often the loud drunk around the city, going around and even sleeping with different sorts of people, just so he could push the pain away. Outland "Did you hear? Kael'thas went off into the Outland. Perhaps to find a new source? The portal has been opened, and people have been going into that strange, demonic planet. Who knows what may be there?" The Rogue heard many stories from the people of the city about Outland, and what may be inside. He was curious. Perhaps he could find some answers there. So after some of the city was rebuilt, Lodovico set off into this odd world. During his travels, he kept hearing stories from a group of elves called the Scryers, claiming that their Prince is false, and that they're not apart of his thing anymore. Although Lodovico did not care much about his race's so called Prince, he had joined with the Scryers anyway because he wasn't so fond of the draenei. Since he did not care so much about what may've been happening with Kael'thas Sunstrider, he gained a bit of reputation; a good and a bad thing. He was seen as some sort of rebel, while others thought of him as someone who may be on to something. His questing and adventuring in Outland had changed the rogue a lot. Since he was away from his duties with Margheist, he actually had time to rethink things, and he eventually had a change of heart. He suddenly felt regret for all the things he had done. Killing, especially. All this just for money and over his anger of his family. His repairing heart grew even bigger as he had reunited with Mashka, finding her in Shadowmoon Valley slaying the Illidari forces. While he spent his time with her, Lodovico learned that most of his family had been killed when the Scourge forces had destroyed Silvermoon. However, it hadn't been confirmed that his other siblings were dead. They were still missing. This gave the rogue a bit of hope. Perhaps maybe... he would reunite with his remaining family. Lodovico then found himself in the Isle of Quel'danas, seeing it overcome by demons and followers of Kil'jaeden and the still alive Kael'thas Sunstrider. Although he didn't take much interest with it all, he joined up with the Shattered Sun Offensive to break the defenses to get to the Sunwell Plateau, and finally kill Kael'thas once and for all. He didn't take part of killing Kil'jaeden, but he was well known for all the hard work he had done for them all. Breaking from Margheist "Don' worry wha' th'hell happens t'me in th'end, Crysik. Ya don' deserve this. M'gonna help ya out with this, like ya helped me out in th'past, savin' my ass from certain stuff. Jus' fight. Hide. Jus' remember wha' ya learned from yer trainin'... we're rogues." After Lodovico did all his work for the SSO and many other things, he had returned back to his homeland, and was now dealing with the cult once more. He had almost completely forgotten about them, but they never forgot him. Almost instantly he was put back to his usual duties, and of course after all what he had been thinking about while spending his time in Outland, he didn't enjoy what he was doing now. He slacked off somewhat, and he wasn't told a thing until one day... Crysik Duskwhisper. A long time friend he's had ever since he joined Margheist. Crysik wasn't as good as Lodovico was as they both trained, and he was quite often lazy with what he was supposed to do and whatnot. Even though he was like this, he helped Lodovico out in sticky situations and other sorts of things. According to his Lodovico's other superiors, 'Stroke' had ordered Lodovico to kill Crysik. This brought the rogue to an outrage, but he made no comments, just yet. He 'hunted' down Crysik, and at first it seemed he was going to kill him, but after dragged off to some secluded area, Lodovico revealed to Crysik the situation. It seemed that he had already known of this, being that other members already tried killing Crysik, but failed and got killed in the end by Crysik himself. And Lodovico was the only one that was able to capture Crysik so easily and possibly kill him. Lodovico didn't do anything to him, but the both agreed that they didn't like the cult at all, and they both wanted out. "You may have won this battle, little rogue. But what happens when your little friend isn't there to help you? We'll always be right behind... watching you. You're no longer safe. You've betrayed us, and now you will face death itself, just like all the people and members you've killed." Mistake. Lodovico returned to the base, informing some superiors of Margheist that he refused to kill Crysik, demanded that he wanted out of Margheist, and leave his best friend alone. Of course, this caused a riot and Lodovico ended up getting attacked by many members, but with the help of Crysik coming out of nowhere, the both of them managed to kill off some of the members and flee. Although, even when they fled, Lodovico was wounded badly, and he was told by fleeing Margheist members that he was always going to be watched, and that they'd always be going after him. He felt a bit of regret after the whole ordeal, especially since the cult had taken care of him since he was quite young. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Even to this day he isn't sure if he made a good decision at all. Although it has been years since he broke off from the cult, members still come after him, in hopes of killing him or destroying his personal life, especially the life he shares with significant others and such. Because of this, Lodovico's grown to find it complicated to trust people, even his closest friends. Love & Eye Loss "Ya really... are somethin', even if yer a girly boy." Lodovico, while still trying to get over all the happenings, eventually met up with a mage by the name of Majestar Emberlight. At first they seemed like the complete opposites, but the two men actually grew quite close, and eventually fell in love. Although Majestar had a great fear of women, and was always failing with his fire magics, Lodovico loved this man greatly "Do you feel that, hm? My sickness flowing into you...corrupting, rotting you, from the inside out. Never let it be said I don't know how to share.." Once again Lodovico's attitude gets him into trouble. When doesn't it? Due to the way he acted, Lodovico had a bad encounter with a death knight by the name of Salovar Blackthorne, a ruthless man. The rogue was harassed in more than one way, and right after, he tried to defend himself by jabbing the death knight in the eye. Bad move. Salovar had retaliated by sucking Lodovico's right eye right out of the socket, and even ate it. All while this happened, Lodovico for the first time was experiencing diseases. He ran for immediate care, and thanks to his friend, Childe Di'noire, he was saved, but he was unable to 'grow' another eye or anything of the sort. This changed Lodovico forever. It took him months to adjust to his one-eyed sight, and as he went through these months, he grew bitter towards death knights, and found it hard to trust people at this point, especially with Margheist members still after him. Thanks to his engineering skills, he was able to create a mechanical eye, which only seems to serve little purpose. It does not seem to really help with his eyesight much, and he refuses to tell anyone what the real purpose of the artificial eye is. Who knows? "Yes, yes! I will!" Majestar had found Lodovico being tortured by Salovar once more, and this time actually tried to defend him. However, Salovar captured Majestar and ran off with him, of course Lodovico instantly going after the two. Out in Eversong, the three were in a big feud, and the both of them were nearly killed. Salovar, surprisingly, had actually let the two go, but threatened to kill them both if he saw them again. After Salovar left, Lodovico shortly after, had proposed to Majestar. The mage gladly accepted this. However, days after this happened, Lodovico learned that Majestar was killed. But whoever did this was unknown. It could've been Salovar, or cultist members that were watching him. Nonetheless, the rogue was heartbroken for the longest while, unsure of how to move on. Northrend "Holy DAMN it's goddamn cold out 'ere... wha' th'hell?" After recovering from his eye loss and taking those months to adjust to his new sight and getting over Majestar's death, Lodovico finally set off into Northrend and made many alliances with small friendships with factions such as the Tuskarr and many other things. He also became useful for the Warsong Outriders, being exceptional with his engineering skills. He even began to go on about being a siege engine engineer. "You monster.. get th'hell away from me. My father.. never wanted t'be 'round me.. why would he wan' tha' now? I don' wanna hear it. Even if ya are.. ya betrayed me...an' Fesoca!" While in Dragonblight, he suddenly discovered his father. But he wasn't alive. He was dead, risen as a death knight. Lodovico learned that he had died along with his mother when the Scourge attacked their homeland. Although it seemed pretty much true that it was indeed his father, the rogue refused to believe that. Fueled by the bitterness of his past, he pushed the man away. Tavuriel at this time now felt awful for the things he had done to Lodovico during his childhood and pleaded with him, desperate to patch things up since he had missed his family so. As things were beginning to grow more louder and fiery, Mashka appeared into the picture and helped. She kept insisting that this death knight was their father, and that he just simply wished to be forgiven for all that he done. It was a mistake he had done. Lodovico gave in, but he was still bitter. He did not even want any sort of body contact with the man, especially when he still felt hatred towards death knights. At this point he merely communicated, but never wanted to get close. Lodovico's engineering skills had grown quite exceptional. He now constantly claims to be one of the best engineers in Azeroth, which he tries to prove many times. Making things that range from mechanical limbs, vehicles, and other sorts of gizmos. "You still haven't changed.. my apprentice." Lodovico also discovered a very familiar face. Kaelralis. It seems that he wasn't actually killed. Only mortally wounded. His 'death' was actually planned the entire time, since he was supposed to be killed by other Margheist members. However the people that supposedly killed him were actually helping him escape by 'killing him off'. Although Lodovico is now reunited with the man, their relationship seems somewhat distant, especially as Kaelralis learned all the mistakes that the rogue has done. Even with this, though, Lodovico still sees him as some sort of father figure. He no longer gets any training from Kaelralis either, as Kaelralis dropped his ways as a rogue and started learning the ways of a ranger. Arthas is now dead. Although Lodovico wasn't able to aid with that, he did aid with slaying the other deadly beings that lurked within the Icecrown Citadel. With the Lich King now slain, the rogue is finally able to take a little break.. but he still feels as if something is wrong. That there is more going on. Present Although for a while it seemed somewhat peaceful, despite the continuing war between the Horde and the Alliance, Lodo's instincts were right. The Cataclysm happened, and everything had went so fast. The rogue was forced to work endless days and nights making machinery for the war that only grew worse, and the new war with the Twilight's Hammer. Because of this, he barely had any contact with people that he's close with. Only after a few months later, he was finally able to break free from his work for a bit, only to discover that his sister, Mashka was missing. He has also gained the ability to transform into a Sandstone Drake, though he doesn't gain anymore strength from this or anything of the sort. ((WIP)) Idiosyncrasies *His Orcish is really broken. He has a strong accent when he speaks it. *Seems to like speaking Orcish more than Thalassian. *Able to understand and speak basic Common. *Is seen constantly tinkering and toying with gizmos and other gadgets. An engineer at heart. *Swings both ways. *Loves to eat, and somehow doesn't gain any weight from eating so much. *He takes the last name Sunwhisper because he enjoys his mother more than his father. *Loves the color red. *Recently grew a liking for shiny objects; will often stare at anything shiny. *Smoker. *Quite perverted. (Though, don't assume I always want ERP because of this.) External Links *Armory OOC Notes *I will not do RP fights. The most I'll do is initiate fights ICly, but after that, it's either a duel or nothing. Also I take levels into consideration. Your level 30 is not going to kick my level 85 Northrend veteran's ass. *Other game mechanics may apply to RP as well. I.E, seeing your level 10 stealth or something. *If you cannot tell the difference between IC and OOC, don't bother trying to RP. Category:Blood Elf Category: Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Engineer Category:Miner